The way she loves me
by Mystic Hanyou
Summary: AU Inuyasha tries to win Kagome back with a song, after he made the mistake of taking Kikyo back. Chap four: a night to replace the nightmare. Lime warning.
1. The way she loves me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I also don't own 'If you could see' by Tonic. I am just borrowing it. And if there is a group named Ritetemp. I don't own them either. I don't really own anything. The banks do. I just borrow things.

A/N: Look to the note at the bottom for why this is rated R

**They way she loves me**

Inuyasha looked out over the room as he stooped to pick up his guitar. He stood off the stage and was waiting for his turn at the mike. It was a new song and he hoped that the people would like it, but he also hoped that two girls would catch the meaning behind it. He watched as their friends were dragging in Kagome.

Sango and Miroku were at her sides as they steered her to a table near the front of the packed place. She didn't seem to really want to be here. But he had told them the truth and what he wanted to do to fix it. They were behind him all the way, they had told him just what she had been like these last five months. And he regretted ever doing that to her.

He looked back out and saw that Kikyo was also present. She had opted for a table to the right side and seemed to be alone. She was always alone, even when they were together. Except for when Naraku called. She always had time for him. Inuyasha shook his head. Wondering for the millionth time why he had hurt Kagome over a woman that wasn't even his. What a spell the wench had spun. But now was the time to make a break and hopefully patch things up with Kagome.

The last performer left the stage and the lights brightened slightly to allow the announcer to come up to the front. "That was a very interesting song by Shin Yamada. Good luck in your chances. Now I would like to introduce a returning competitor. Who after last years failed attempt, wishes to try again. Please welcome, Inuyasha."

There was applause from the crowd and Inuyasha came out to stand in front of the stool. He saw the surprised look on Kagome's face and also that the sparkle was gone from her eyes. Maybe he could bring it back. He adjusted the mike and then placed his hands on his guitar. When the room quieted he began.

_If you could only see the way she loves me; then maybe you would understand.  
Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do.  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says.__  
When she says she loves me._

Kagome looked up at him as his voice slipped into the mike. Blue eyes? Oh, her eyes. Could he really be sorry for the last few months? Last week he called her, wanting to talk. But she refused to answer his call, and the ones after that. When he had broken it off with her, then returned to his ex. He broke her; she became lost. He had been everything to her.

She wanted nothing more than to see him happy. But to see him choose the women that had broken the trust he had in her was too much. So she distanced herself from him. True it wasn't like she would see him much anyways. But she stopped going to the club, didn't go to parties that Sango wanted her to go to. Just because she knew he would be there with her. Her look alike, close enough they could pass for twins. Their hair was the same shade though Kikyo's was straighter. But while she had blue eyes, Kikyo had brown, almost black eyes.

Did he regret choosing her? Did he want another chance? Did he deserve it? Maybe, he never once rubbed their brake up in her face. Didn't flaunt Kikyo to her. Miroku said Inuyasha was always asking about how she was, and if she needed anything.

Yes she needed something. Someone. But he wasn't there anymore. Or was he now? Was he leaving Kikyo? She looked at Sango and Miroku. They nodded their heads. They knew something, or they won't have made her come. They have been by her side though all of this. Agreed to leave her be on their club nights, even if they made a big fuss about it. They tried to encourage her to come to parties. That maybe seeing each other, Inuyasha and Kagome would patch their friendship. Kagome had refused to listen.

But now the song he sang was calling out to her heart. His golden eyes had lost their shine. His once brilliant white hair was dull. He was but a shell of himself. Kikyo had done this to him, and he had let her. Kagome wanted nothing more in the world then to see that shine back.

_Well you got your reasons; and you got your lies.  
And you got your manipulations; they cut me down to size.  
__Sayin' you love but you don't; you give your love but you won't._

He knew two weeks ago that Kikyo wasn't what he wanted. She would lather him with love one minute and then treat him like he wasn't worth her time the next. Kagome never did that. She fought with him, joked, and even prevented him from doing really stupid stuff. Like fighting. His temper was never the best. But he never once raised his hand to women.

Why did he go back to Kikyo? What made him do such a thing, especially after that night? The night she set him up so that Naraku's goons could jump him, to pay him back for putting Naraku in the hospital.

Naraku, the man was a thorn in Inuyasha's side since they first set eyes on each other. Naraku loved to push Inuyasha's buttons. From their freshman year in high school, to following him to the university, always rubbing him wrong. Making his temper explode. He would then sit back and smirked as the administrators took his word of what happened, making Inuyasha spend time in detention and once expelled for a week.

And there he was falling for the wench all over again. She kept Naraku in the dark about their relationship. Which at first was great. But as the weeks went by, he realized that Kikyo was just using the both of them. Getting was she wanted from one and then switching to the other. Man what a fool he was.

_If you could only see the way she loves me; then maybe you would understand.  
Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do.  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says.  
When she says she loves me._

His gaze was not on her. He was looking off to the left. Who could he be looking at? She was here per his request. And what is with the blue eyes. 'He knows mine are brown, not blue. Wait blue. It's that girl. That girl that hogged him to herself, that befriended him in middle school. The girl he thought about all the time. Why her? She was nothing. A nobody.'

Kikyo fumed at her side of the stage. Just wait till she got him home. He was so going to hear about this. He belonged to her, no that girl.

_Seems the road less traveled; show's happiness unraveled.  
And you got to take a little dirt, to keep what you love.  
That's what you gotta do._

His love was great to feel. It lit her life and made dreams seem real. But then Naraku could provide for those dreams. All he wanted was her complete loyalty. She had proven that. She had sent those goons to Inuyasha. Who would have known that he could handle that many men? Still, he was punished for the damage to Naraku. And now she had the best of both worlds, Inuyasha's love and Naraku's attention.

But what was Inuyasha doing now? He couldn't possibly be thinking of leaving her. Sure he had been gone for a mouth now, probably to spend time on this song and to spend time with his friends. She hadn't really missed him. She had spent that time wisely. Buttering up to Naraku. Soon, she will be the loving wife of one of the riches men in Japan, and have the best love affair of all time.

She smiled up at Inuyasha, as he looked her way. Yes, he would make being that man's wife worthwhile. She would have every thing she wanted.

_Sayin' you love but you don't; you give your love but you won't.  
__You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there.  
Sayin' you love where you stand; give your heart when you can._

'Hmm, she smiled. Does she not know what I am trying to tell her?' Inuyasha continued on with the song, and tried his best to show Kikyo that he didn't want to be hers anymore. That he woke up to her life and saw nothing but being second to her.

'Oh, Kagome, what a fool I am. Please take me back. You were the best thing to ever happen to me.'

_If you could only see the way she loves me; then maybe you would understand.  
Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do.  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says.  
__When she says she loves me._

'He's really hurting. Why did he do this? Why did he run from me? All I wanted was for us to be happy. But now look at us. We are miserable. All because of nerves and pride.'

She remembered when he had moved out and said that he thought they should take some time off. Spend some time away from each other. Why? She was never told. But she felt that he had found her lacking in some way.

_Sayin' you love but you don't; you give your love but you won't.  
Sayin' you love where you stand; give your heart when you can._

"Will you see him, Kagome? He asked us to tell you he will be in the back and wanted to see you." Miroku said.

"What does he want?" Kagome asked, still not sure about coming. Even with him pouring his heart out there on the stage.

"He said he made a mistake, that he should never have moved out. That he was a fool to believe that Kikyo was different." Sango said. "I believe him. You should have seen him, Kagome. He was a wreck when he showed up. After a few days, he perked up, but nothing like he was. She did some thing to him."

"I know; I see it. She used him. Drained him of his life. I'll see him. Maybe there is some thing there left for me to save. At least I'll have my friend back, if nothing else." She looked up at him as he finished the song and nodded her head. Yes, she will help him. It's just not her way to turn away someone that is close to her heart. 'Even if we can't go back to what we were, I'll still have him in my life. I need him.'

_If you could only see the way she loves me; then maybe you would understand.  
Why I feel this way about our love, and what I must do.  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says.  
When she says she loves me._

Kikyo stood before he finished and rushed to the back. She stood off to the side, out of the way of the workers and waited for him to come back. Shortly he stepped off the stage and walked to his case. She walked up to him and stood off to his side.

"That was a nice song. Are you coming home now?"

"Kikyo, didn't you even listen to the song. I am not going coming back with you. I have decided to leave you to Naraku. His what you ultimately want. His is your ticket to the life you want."

"You are mine, Inuyasha. I don't know what you see in that girl. But she is not good enough for you. I have giving you my home and my bed. I own you."

"You don't own anyone." A soft voice came from behind Inuyasha. "Especially my friend. He is his own person. Not a possession. Leave him Kikyo. Leave now."

"You, I would like to see what you could offer him, that he can't get from me."

"Friendship with no attachments. Someone to help him when his down, when the world has be cruel, someone to lift the depression. A friend. Yes, that is simple, but also the most anyone could ever hope for. I hope you someday find such a friend."

"I'll go, but I am sure that Inuyasha will come back to me. I have all the time in the world. Bye, Inuyasha. Enjoy your little tryst. I will be at the same place when you are done. Call me."

"I won't Kikyo, I think I am better off where I am. Thanks." Kikyo sniffed at him and the others that were back behind him. She turned away, but not before Kagome said one last thing to her.

"Oh, Kikyo. I suggest not telling Naraku about your little ploy with Inuyasha. I am sure that he will not take it kindly. Also if Naraku's goons or anyone that looks like they work for him or you, come near Inuyasha or me. You will be the one to suffer."

"Is that a threat?"

"It a warning. But you can take it as you wish. Just take the advice. You wouldn't like the outcome." Kikyo's back stiffed as she made her way out. She will go to Naraku and immerse herself in the life he could provide. Perhaps she could find a replacement for Inuyasha. He isn't the only puppy out there.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Did you mean what you told her, Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at her.

"Yes, I did." Kagome stepped up closer to him. "I meant every work." She reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Even after all that I did?"

"I will be honest. When you left, it hurt. And when I heard that you had gone back to her. It killed me." He whimpered softly, turning into her hand that still cupped his face. "But when I heard you sing your song. I heard your soul, and saw your pain. Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that what you offered me then was not real. Oh I saw it was true in your eyes. But still, the fear was there. There is nothing I can say to explain why I went to her. She kind of slipped in and made a place for herself again. I am so sorry. More sorry then you could possibly understand." He placed his own hand on her cheek and felt the softness of her skin.

"I think I can a little. Where you staying?" Kagome changed the subject. The lines they were treading on were for better places then this.

"Right now, no where. I was at Miroku's. But he said that Sango and him wanted time to their selves. So that leaves a hotel room."

"Or your old room?"

"You sure?" She nodded.

"If you want it, it's still there. Besides, I need your rent. My savings isn't going to pay the rent anymore." He nodded to her then just looked over at their friends. "Thanks guys. I owe you big."

"You owe us more then that. But I will wipe the slat clean if you fix this problem. I miss my carefree friends." Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I think we can try to do that." Kagome said dropping her hand from his face and griping his arm.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You're wanted on the stage." The announcer said.

"What?"

"I said you're wanted on the stage, so come on." He walked back up the steps and then waved at Inuyasha.

"Go on, you deserve this, that song is great." Kagome said as she pushed him to start him moving.

"You'll still be here?" She nodded reassuringly at him. He turned around and went to the announcer.

"Stand here and wait for my call. Good luck to you." The guy said and then he stepped out to the center of the stage. "Thanks to all the wonderful talent that showed up today. Unfortunately, the record company will only take one winner. And with the audience being of two minds, we will have to do an applause rating to finalize our winner. The tie was between Inuyasha with his song 'the way she love me' and Ritetemp with their song 'Caution'. So I am going to ask them all to come up on stage here. Now lets see who will be the luck ones. Please make you applause loud and our judges, here in the center, will gauge it and we will get our winner."

He paused and waited for the crowd to quiet down. "Now on the count of three. And only then, we want to hear what you thought about Inuyasha. One, two, three."

There was complete uproar in the house. The noise level was extreme. Still, not everyone was making a sound. "Now, again at the count of three. Ritetemp. One, two, three." Again the house was stuck with a deadening roar. "Judges?" They shook their heads. "Well, it seems that wasn't quite effective. Now once again, be loud and you can only vote once." By now Kagome and her friends had move out to the front. Maybe their voices could tip the scale.

"For Inuyasha, one, two, three." Kagome joined her friends and the other supporters in an all out shout. "Okay, that was better. Now for Ritetemp, one two, three." A loud roar again shook the place. "Judges?" They nodded. Then stepped over to the side to tell him. The announcer stood up from talking to him and then moved back to the center.

"I would like to introduce the winner of recording chance. Would Inuyasha please step up and except?" He was floored. No, not floored. More like shoot to the stars. His heart bounded in his chest. He had won. He had actually won. He stepped up to the center and the loudest roar yet, shook the very supports of the club. He looked out and saw the widest smile on Kagome's face. And couldn't help but return it.

Now was the time to start anew. He had her back. And he wasn't going to loose his second chance. He belonged to her. She was his beloved. And he was going to make songs of her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Hope that alleviates those of you desperate for updates. Sorry about that. I am trying to hammer out the next chapter in A Hanyou's Love, but writers block and this one shot kind of stepped in the way. But I am working on it. Also Mystic Miko is also being hammered on.

**Note on Chapter two:**

**I have an idea, and it includes a lemon. But for Fan Fiction it will be a lime, hence the rating of this chapter. But for media miner there will be a full lemon. It will be my first, so please be kind. I am not going to say when that will show up, but most likely soon.**


	2. Fighting for her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Fighting for her**

Lying back on his bed, Inuyasha hummed that last few bars to the song he was currently trying to write. Focusing on the emotion that he felt for Kagome, but trying to avoid the effect they had on his body was hard. Noticing the tension in his body he realized that he was pushing his resolve.

Two weeks had come and gone, since he had moved back in and nothing had happened between them. They seemed to have landed right back at where they were when they first moved in together. Kagome had once again slipped into her 'avoid contact with males as much as you can' mode again. The result of her last boyfriends attempts to dominate her.

He had worked so hard to gain her trust and get her to allow him to touch her, hug her, even snuggling on the couch. But now she would hardly sit next to him. But she was trying. He could see that. She would sit next to him at dinners with the gang and dance close with him. But there was a limit and she was pushing hard at it.

Well she did when they were out. But here at home she usually sat on the love seat alone. Making small talk to him, while he lay on the couch, wishing for all his worth that she was there with him. Would she fall deeper if he pushed her? Or would that finally push the train off that track? Maybe he had been too lenient with her at home. Not pulling her to him, not asking her for hugs. He was trying to give her space. But maybe that wasn't going to work this time.

After all, it was his fault that she was back to square one again. He had left her, when she had finally come out. Just when she began to trust and even allow Miroku to hug her, and that was a big step. He sighs, what a mess he made of things.

The opening and closing of the front door announce that she was home from work. Perhaps he should try to gently push her. They were staying home tonight and neither had to work tomorrow. Maybe if he went slowly with her, he could bring her out again.

"I'm home." She called out.

"In here." He answered back. Then sat back up to look over the chorus he was still lost on. How to write something about the woman you love, but feared to lose? His door opened and Kagome leaned against the frame. "How was work?"

"Fine, and boring at the same time. In coming work is slow. Maybe it will pick up next week. Yours?"

"Okay, Koga was pulled off the job. So tension is lower."

"Oh, what did he do now?"

"Nothing that I know of. Heard something about a transfer requested. I am sure he will do better at his new location. I know I feel better. I know you thinks his a nice guy, but his pride and snobbish attitude took a lot out on some of us."

"I know, but I can't be mean to someone that is nice to me. So how is the latest song of the great Inuyasha coming?"

"Very slow, but coming. Go take you bath, and relax. I'll get some food going."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Kagome turned and went to her room. A few minutes later, he heard the water start. He put his newest masterpiece in progress away and then left his room. Deciding on Salisbury steak and mashed potato, he pre-heated the oven and set to work.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Why could she not get over this? It wasn't like last time. Inuyasha didn't abuse her, or even forced her to do anything. So why was she back to pushing guys away? Kagome sunk into the tub. Trying with all her might to bring to her mind the hug they had shared back stage that night. Even then she was pushing herself. But he needed it; he needed to know that she was there for him. But now just dancing with him was hard.

Hojo just had to leave a scar on her, didn't he? She hadn't even noticed that it had happened until Sango started dating Miroku. He had patted her back in a friendly manner and her body tensed and it wasn't until they had left for their date that she was able to relax. After that, she couldn't let any male come into any contact with her.

Damn Hojo and his demanding presence. He wanted more with each date and then soon after getting what he wanted from her, he dropped her like a hot potato to go out with a girl from one of his classes in college. He had conditioned her to this. Made her feel insecure. Why hadn't she push back, why hadn't she noticed what he had been doing?

'Stop it Kagome. Enough is enough. That is history. Inuyasha had fixed it. But then he broke it.' Sinking into the water and trying to not focus on all that was wrong in her life. But Inuyasha refused to be pushed back in her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his face. His heavenly face framed by the glowing white hair, and his gold eyes shining.

The picture of when Inuyasha was the happiest. Yes he had been happy that day. She had just helped him fix his hair, which he had tried to die. That was the day they had meet.

_Flashback_

She had gone to the park after her family had left to go t Souta's soccer game. She sat at the base of a tree and locked eyes with a boy much her own age, one that seemed to be mad with the whole word. His hair was stuffed in a ball cap and by the looks of it he had a lot of hair. The sight had made her laugh. Oh boy was that the wrong thing to do.

He came over to her and demanded to know what she thought was so funny. Between trying to keep her laughter in and telling him what was funny. She choked. Then suddenly found herself pulled up to him, her hands held in one of his above her head, as he pounded on her back with the other. When she stopped coughing, he released her hands and when she dropped them, one hand hit his cap, causing it to fall off.

He stood there in complete mortification. His eyes had gotten huge; he looked like he was just waiting for her to laugh at him again. 'The poor thing, no wonder he had it stuffed in that hat.' His hair was a mess of colors. Ranging from brilliant white to the deepest black to almost be blue. Though the colors were stunning, the different shades caused the whole thing to look awful.

"How did that happen?" Her mouth asked before her brain could stop the words.

"It was… an… uh… experiment. I wanted to change my look." He whispered.

"What was the real color?" she whispered back.

"Um, the white." He looks shocked, like he couldn't believe he was standing there talking to a stranger. For that matter Kagome couldn't believe herself. But who was she to go against fate.

"So you didn't like it, I take it?"

"Would you if every body made fun of you?"

"No, I wouldn't, I guess. But it looks like your hair doesn't take die."

"That's what my brother and father tried to tell me. Sesshoumaru said that his had at least striped with fashion." His laugh was strain.

"Um, I can fix it for you."

"You can? How?"

"We just need to go to the store and get some things." He nodded and then started to head for the nearest store.

_End flash back_

Yes that had been quite the day for the both of them. She stripped the color from his hair and then lathered it with conditioners. When they were done he stood in the salon that her mother owned and stared at his reflection. He looked like he was so glad to have his hair back to normal. From that day on they were the best of friends.

And now? She didn't know. She wants to be his friend, had wanted to be more than friends. But he turned his back to her. And now, here he was back in her life and she couldn't even touch him. Damn.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha walked into the living room and set up the entertainment center for after dinner. Not that they didn't watch TV while eating. But he wanted to make her feel comfortable when he pushed her. And the best way was to watch one of their favorite movies. Hearing the water drain from the tub. He quickly finished the set up and then went to set out their dinner.

"Hmm, smells good." Kagome said as she came around the corner.

"I hope it taste good too."

"You know I missed having you here. I didn't eat very well while you were gone. Couldn't muster the energy to cook."

"I noticed. You looked awfully thin." He piled the food on a plated and handed it to her. She walked back into the living room and watched what he currently had the TV set on.

He joined her and they eat in silence. When they were finished, she cleaned the kitchen, as part of their agreement. When finished she grabbed her needlepoint box and sat in the love seat.

Inuyasha lay down on the couch, pulled the light blanket off the back and covered himself. He sat there watching Kagome begin her hobby, and tried to work up his courage. "Um, Kagome, you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, what one." Kagome said stopping her work and gathering thing together."

Noticing her getting comfortable on her seat. "No, Kagome, look at me." When she did he raised the blanket. "Watch a movie with me." He said again.

She looked at him and tensed when his meaning was pressed into her mind. She looked about the room, trying to find the courage in herself to give into his wish. Seeing the hurt look on his face was just about enough. She slowly stood and walked over to him. "Just sit there still, okay?" He nodded

She sat on the edge and closed her eyes. Breathing slowly, uses the techniques they had done before, she calmed her body and relaxed. 'This much easier this time.' Shifting she laid her legs on the couch next to his and again paused.

It was killing him. She was taking so long to just lie down. He wanted nothing more in the world then to reach out and pull her to him. But he restrained himself. Remembering that she had to go slow. He closed his eyes and wait for her.

Gently she laid back and shifted onto her side. Her body tensed and her breathing quickened. "If you need to go, it's alright." Inuyasha whispered.

She forced her breathing to slow and relaxed her arms, then her legs. Making each of her limps to drop their tension. She was going to stay here. She wasn't going to break down. Not now. Not when she was this close to him again. Her determination won, as her body unwound and she relaxes against him.

He lifted his hand from his side and picked up the remote from the back of the couch. Her body tensed a little but she forced it to relax. He started the movie and they laid in silence as the story began to play out for them. Part way though, Inuyasha shifted his body and laid his leg over hers, and his arm wrapped around her stomach. She tensed against him, but he wasn't about to let go.

"Relax. Focus on the movie." The tension left her body again, and he waited till they were towards the end of the movie to tighten his embrace, pulling her tight against him. Her body reacted again, but their determination to fight it pulled them through. They lay there in their embrace as the movie wound to a close and watched the credits roll by. Too lost in the embrace and fighting together the hold her body had on her.

She shifted and he thought she needed to be let go. He removed his arm and leg, and then waited to miss her warmth. But she didn't move away, instead she turned till she faced him. The arm between them lay on his collarbone and the other slowly wound around his torso.

Releasing his breath, he pulled her tight against him and buried his face into her neck. They held tight to each other. Savoring the moment, hoping it could last. He hummed deep in his throat and rocked their bodies to the tune he made. She pushed deeper into him and tighten her hold. Never had just holding someone felt more complete then holding her.

Pulling away from her neck, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad your back" he said simple.

"Me too." Pulling her close again they stayed there all night and both sleep more peacefully then they had in months.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

A/N: Well I would write more but, I need to know how this works. Does it make sense and does it flow well? I just started it and let it flow from the beginning of the chapter. So please let me know. I am sorry it doesn't have the lime/lemon in it, but it didn't seem like a good place for it. I also know this is short, only five pages in word. But where I stopped felt right. Enough of me jabbering. Review please.

Responses below.

Media Miner 

Dark Angel of Love: I am glad you liked it. I hope you like this second part.

Fan Fiction 

Sweetest Rose: Thanks for the review. I like those kinds. Let me know what you think of this part.

Inu Faceness: You are such a great reviewer. Thank you. I really hope this part worked. It kind of sprain up out of nowhere. And your right. Not all break ups make the couple split their friendships. Some even get back together. Besides, Inuyasha was just out of his mind. Hope you like this part.

Lyn: Here you go.

RiaKitsune Youkai: Don't worry there will be notification when those scenes start.

FirePrincessTheOnlyAndOne: What a long name you have. And thanks for your review.

Esta: Well, hope this was soon enough. I hope to have my others updated soon. If my muse would get off her tuff.


	3. Eyes shinning and sparkling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing. The banks own all of it, even my clothes.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And again the lime/lemon is not here. But it is coming up. Still working on the other stories, but this one is just about finished. Speaking of which, here you go.

**Eyes shinning and sparkling**

"Miss Kagome?" Fran's voice over the intercom said.

"Yea?"

"There is a delivery here for you. Do you want me to bring it up for you?"

"No, I'll be down to get it. I could use the break." Kagome said and then saved her work and left the office she shared with Skip. Walking down the hall she passed her boss's office, which was empty, and then out into the foyer. Down the stairs, she stopped at the window to the front office and looked at Fran.

"Oh, come in dear. It's back here." She stood as Kagome walked through the door that was beside the window. "Here it is." She pointed to a vase that was overflowing with pale yellow roses that had a pink trip around the pedals. There had to be more than two-dozen, and the vase color matched the yellow of the buds.

"Wow, who is it from?"

"I don't know dear, the guy said that all he had was your name and where to deliver it to. Maybe the card says who their from." Fran said as she once again pushed her nose into the roses to smell the scent. Kagome pulled the small envelope off the vase and pulled the card out. 'To my blue eyes, be ready at six.'

"It doesn't say, really."

"What do you mean by 'really'?"

"Well he calls me blue eyes and there is only one guy that ever has." Kagome remembered the song that Inuyasha had sung that night and a smile took her lips.

"He must be some guy. What with all these roses." Fran said.

"Yea, some guy." Kagome picked up the vase and with help from Fran got them to her office. She set them on her desk and then tried to focus on work again. But the line on the card had her thinking. 'Did Inuyasha send them, and what am I suppose to be ready for."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kagome opened the door to their apartment and called out for Inuyasha. No answer came. 'Weird, usually he is home already.' She walked around the place and then finally went into her room. There laid out on her bed was a green gown. Lying on top of it was a note.

'Hope you like this style. I will be there to pick you up at six.'

There was no doubt now about who it was. Only Inuyasha could write like that, short and to the point. Plus it was his handwriting. After all the times of reading his songs before he typed them into the computer, she could recognize it anywhere.

Lifting the gown she looked at the square neckline with short sleeves. The green satin sleeve cuffs compliment the gown nicely. It has a high waist bodice with a long, flowing flared skirt. The back of the gown was low and open, which is accented with a large green satin bow with long streaming tails.

She smiled and then laid it back on the bed. She looked at the time and decided that she had time for a leisure bath and then gathered her things, went into the bathroom. One hour later found her in front of her mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair. Inuyasha liked several different styles and had never really made a fuss about it.

Finally deciding on some braids, she wove several at her temples and then wrapped those around her head to tame the rest of her hair. Satisfied with the look, she applied her powder to smooth her face and then lined her eyes. That was about the extent of her make-up worship. Her mother had taught that less was always more.

Finally it was time to dress. In no time she was standing in the living room waiting for Inuyasha to show up. She had about twenty minutes left until six and decided to lie on the couch. In minutes her eyes closed and she was sleeping.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Come on, Miroku, I am late as it is. Can't you just leave her for a bit?" He watched as Miroku once again kneeled in front of Sango again to listen for the babe she carried. Seven months pregnant and glowing with joy, Sango treaded her fingers through his hair and then gently tugged.

"Inuyasha is right. You'll have Kagome worried. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Yes, yes. I am going. I just don't like leaving you alone."

"I am not alone. Look where we are. I will be sitting at our booth, the play will be starting soon, so you best get going." Sango pushed him out the door of the theatre and shut the door in his face. "Honestly, the man had some problems."

"Would you like to take your seat now, mama?"

"Have I really gone from miss to mama in less then two months?" She asked the young boy that was standing by her. The baby moved and she placed a hand on the spot. "Yes, please, seating would be nice." The young boy had blushed at her question and was now not sure if he should hold her arm or just walk beside her. Sango solved his dilemma by taking the first steps toward the stairs. Rushing to her side he took her arm to help her take the few steps.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Alright, why are you not driving yourself there to get her?" Miroku asked

"Because your car is much nicer and I can sit in the back with her on the way to the theatre. Don't worry, I have my car there so after you guys can go where you want."

"Okay, sorry. A little tense aren't you."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if someone would have let us leave on time. Kagome is probably pacing the place right now worried. I told her at six and we're twenty minutes late."

"Oh, yea, she does get worried easily."

"Wouldn't you, with the things that have happened to her. You know her dad died in a car accident. And no one knew for hours. I just wish her nightmares of that Hobo guy would go away as easy as those had."

"She's having those again, uh?" Miroku said as he pulled the car up to the apartment building.

"Yea, again. We'll be done shortly. If I get an earful cause of you, you're getting pounded tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Cause the girls will kill me if I do it tonight." Inuyasha climbed out of the car and raced up the stairs to their door. Slipping the key into the door, he prepared himself for Kagome's temper. Surprised to not hear any yelling. He looked over the room and found her sleeping on the couch.

He stepped up to the couch and sat down on the edge and watch the tremor run through her body as she was once again reliving the hell that guy had put her though. No one ever realize the damage he had done. Not even Kagome. Once again Inuyasha regretted ever leaving for those two years. Gone was the girl he met in the park, but he still had something of her. Her heart, at least he hoped so.

Gently he rubbed his hand over her face and softly called her name. She jumped at the sudden drop out of her dream and then fluttered her eyes open. Worry marred her face until she saw Inuyasha looking down at her. A small smile took her lips and he returned one in kind.

"It's time to go, sleeping beauty."

"How long was I asleep?"

"I am not sure, I just got here. But we need to go or we'll miss the show." Taking her hand he pulled her up as he stood. Her grip tightened on his hand when he moved to let go.

"I am not sure if I feel up to it now, Inuyasha. I just…" Kagome's voice died away as the last images of her nightmare came back. Inuyasha took her into his arms and held her close. Again damning the stupid boy to hell.

"I know. But I think it would be best if we did go. Let's do something to push it out of our minds and focus on something else. Just don't pull back from me. Okay. I am here."

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and gasped at the fierce determination that shown through. Silently she lost herself in that pool of gold and found herself never wanting to leave it protection.

Inuyasha similarly lost himself in her own blue pool. He made a silent vow to hold her to his heart forever. Bending slowly to her lips, he sealed his vow with a gentle kiss.

The shock of the kiss woke both from their enchantment, but when Inuyasha went to pull away, Kagome tighten the hold she had on his shirt and press her lips again to his.

A horn blowing outside made them jump back and look sheepishly away from each other. "I, um, need to check my hair and dress. I won't be long." Kagome pulled further from his embrace and walked swiftly to the bathroom.

Inuyasha looked about the place, trying to calm his raging heart. She had kissed him back. Disbelief vanished at the sight of the clock on the wall. "Kagome. Lets go they won't let us in if we're late, even with the tickets I have."

Kagome rushed out and then past him out the door and down the stair. "Inuyasha what are you waiting for?" She yelled back up from the bottom step. He stepped out and locked the place up. Taking the risk of damage, he skipped steps on the way down and grabbed her on his way by, then raced to Miroku's car.

"Don't break any laws, but don't hold back either." He told Miroku as they settled in the back. Pulling Kagome close, he braced himself and her for the wild ride he was sure they would have.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

At the theatre the couple entered the booth and found Sango resting easily on one of the chairs. Still shaking from the wild ride they had, they both sank into the other chairs and closed their eyes. Miroku walked in and flopped in the remaining chair.

"Come on guys. It wasn't the bad of a drive."

"This coming from the guy who swerved through cars at 80 in a 30. Slipped between two semi's, illegally I might add and then tried to plaster me and Kagome to the side doors in all turns."

"Well you said as fast as possible."

"You didn't." Was all Sango could say as she looked at Inuyasha, disbelief that he would challenge Miroku that way.

"He did. Remind me to never let Miroku drive again." Kagome said.

"Don't worry. You're not riding with him at anytime anyways." Inuyasha said as he glared at Miroku.

"So what is the show you risked my life for?" Kagome asked, a little miffed at him. How dare he say what she can't do?

"Just a simple play that I heard was good. Also something I have heard on numerous occasions that someone would have given anything to see."

"You didn't? But how? It's been sold out for weeks." Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked over at the stage.

"New someone." Inuyasha's answered simply. He found himself almost tipping the chair back as she lounged at him and then suffered for lack of air as she cut off his source with her powerful hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and then took her seat. The light dimmed and music filled the hall. Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome and turned to watch the first scene of Les Miserable begin.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

The curtain dropped on the last scene and the guys found the girls clinging to each other and wiping the tears from their eyes. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged his shoulders. He shook his head and then stood to help Sango up. "Come on, it's late and someone I know should be resting in her bed."

"I am not a child. I am with child. Get that through your head, lecher." Sango said as she slapped his hand away from her posterior and turned to Inuyasha. "Thanks for inviting us to share this booth. I can't believe I finally got to see this."

"Keh."

"Well, I am ready to go home. Thanks again, see you later." Sango said and then taking Miroku's hand they left the booth.

"I can't believe she's going to let him drive." Kagome said

"What do you mean let him? If I know Sango she will be driving. Hope she plans to have a taxi or bus take her to the hospital when the kid comes."

Kagome walked over and embraced him for the third time that night. 'A new record for the week.' He returned it and then led her away. Reaching his car, he helped her into the passenger seat. Looking around the place he spotted a dinner and decided they would get some food. "Hey, Kagome, you want to go eat?'

"Sure, I'm starved." Crossing the road, he parked the car and then walked around to help Kagome out. He reached to the back seat and grabbed his long coat. He draped it over Kagome's shoulders to keep the cool night air from her, and then walked her to the dinner.

Inside they were shown to a corner booth and as Kagome sat down, Inuyasha pushed her knees and motioned for her to move over. Shocked a little by his move she moved towards the center and then Inuyasha scooted in next to her.

They order a couple of salads and colas. Then Inuyasha sat back pulling her to him and relaxed. "You don't have to work overtime tomorrow, do you?"

"No, we got caught up this week." He was acting a little strange tonight, extra nice and more affectionate. Something was up. "Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"No not really. Just wish I had never left those two years."

"There was nothing you could have done. Your mother needed you there. Her husband was dieing."

"Well, It's not like I got along with him. I never did think of him as a father. Sesshoumaru's father has that role. I should have stayed here. You wouldn't have gone through that."

"Don't dwell on it Inuyasha, it's the past now. We both need to let it go."

Their food arrived and their small talk turned to normal everyday things. As he finished his meal, he watched Kagome pick at hers. She was better now, after their night on the couch a month ago, things were going smoothly. She didn't hold back much now. Heck she even moved forward more tonight. She finished her meal and sat looking out over the dinner.

Inuyasha pulled his coat over to him and removed the small blue box from an inside pocket. Holding it in his left hand, her took hold of Kagome with his right and pulled her against him. "Did you like your roses I sent?"

"Yes they were beautiful. Fran said she was going to dry them for me. She said if the guy was good enough to send that many then they were worth keeping."

"Hmm, that's a good idea I suppose. Course what are you going to do with all the other ones you'll get over time."

"The same I suppose."

"That would be a lot of roses." He swallowed and then handed her the box. "Um, here. I got this for you."

Kagome took the box and opened it to reveal a thin gold chain necklace with two small gold hearts attached at their sides. One was a pale blue and the other a pink. "Oh, it's beautiful." She touched the hearts and then looked up at Inuyasha. "What is it for?"

"It's to say 'I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and pulled Kagome close to him. "For running away. For being scared of my feelings. I should never have left, both times. I was running from what I felt for you." He paused. He had planned what to say, but now in the moment that little speech left him. 'Might as well just say it.'

"I love you, Kagome. I just didn't know. I didn't know until I didn't have you there to great each day, or to tell you what was happening. I couldn't even write." He sighed and then pulled her tighter to him. "Will you let me love you? Will you be my beloved?"

Kagome looked at him and saw all the love he had for her. Just as that night at the club. He had poured all of it out into his song. It was what made her take him back. What had drove her to escape the horrors of the Hojo episode. "Yes." She replied simply.

He leaned down and pressed her lips with his own. The tightness is his heart eased and he felt the longing he had for her increase. But he won't push her, no matter what plans he had. If she says no, then they would just keep going until she felt right about it.

"Um, Kagome. I want to give you more. I want to replace the memory of the creep, with something better. I, ah, have a room at the hotel. I thought it would be better there then at home. Incase something doesn't work, there won't be a reminder."

Kagome looked at him. 'He wants me. But is he only doing this to give me a better memory?' "Just for a better memory?" She asked softly. She was afraid now that the love she saw was not really there.

"Oh, god no. Not just a memory, a beginning of many to come, a start of something to last. Forever, I hope, if you'll let it? If you'll let me love you?"

Kagome sat back to get a better look at him. He poured all he had into his eyes. All he had hidden until now. She caught the look and returned it. The promise she made to him and more was shinning there. The sparkle was back in full force in her eyes, and the brightness of his eyes responded.

He saw her promise and leaned forward, placed a quick peck to her cheek. "Let's go Kagome." He pick up the check, left money and then gathered his one and only love in his arms, walked out of the dinner and headed toward the hotel.

A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews. I loved them all. Hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter should be soon. Later.


	4. More Than Love

Disclaimer: Don't own, can't afford. Also, don't own Los Lonely Boys either.

Warning: The following chapter contains sexual scenes. Consider this your warning. There is a higher rated version on media miner .org, and adult fan fiction

**More Than Love**

Inuyasha opened the door to their room for the night and then motioned Kagome in. She stepped in and looked the room over. There was a kitchenette to the right of the door and the room opened up to the left where a sitting area was set up. Beyond this was the king sized bed sitting against the left wall with an entertainment center setting on the right wall in front of the bed.

Between the entertainment center and the kitchenette was a door that lead into a large bathroom. The tub was large enough for four people to sit comfortably and as Kagome looked in she noticed that it had jets. 'That would feel nice', she thought.

"Here, I brought these for you to change into. I thought you might want to be more comfortable." He handed her some clothes then left the bathroom, shutting the door after him.

She set the clothes on the counter then lifted the top to see just what he gave her. The top was a silk white tank top that would hang down to her hips, setting it back down she picked up the other item; it was a forest green boxer shorts. 'I was half expecting something sexy, not homey.' She thought as she began to undress.

After putting the clothes on she looked herself in the mirror. 'Need a brush,' she looked in the black bag that was sitting on the counter and found not only a brush but also two new toothbrushes, toothpaste and the other personal necessities. 'He really thought of everything,' pulling what she needed out she began to tone down her hair.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Out in the other room, Inuyasha quickly changed into red boxer shorts, similar to Kagome's green ones. He went to the small frig and pulled out two bottles of water, placing them on the night stand by the bed. Looking the room over he figured he was ready for Kagome to come out.

He thought of how to approach this whole thing with her. He didn't want to just throw her on the bed and have his way with her. 'Not yet at least,' he smirked. He needed to go slow.

He sat on the edge of the bed, turned on the TV, flipping thru the movie channels, and found one show to be tolerable. Staring at the screen but not really seeing it, he thought of how much better his life was with Kagome there. There were no worries, except for what she was going through, no second-guessing his decisions concerning her.

'With Kikyo, I had to watch what I said, did or try to do. I was always on pins and needles. But with Kagome life is smooth.'

He heard the door open and snapped out of his thoughts to see the beauty before him. He stood as she hesitated by the door, smiled at her, which widened at her blush. "Come now Kagome, I have seen you in less."

"That was a swimming suit. Not bedroom attire." He laughed then walked up to her. She watched the muscles in his chest move with his fluid grace. For a man to have such grace was an injustice to women. Her eyes traveled up to his neck then to his lips. Soft lips that have whispered comforting words when she was plagued with nightmares, lips that have graced her with sweet kisses. She blinked and found him standing at her side.

"Rest on the bed and I will be with you shortly." His lips whispered into her ear as the hand on her lower back gently pushed her away from the bathroom. He slipped inside and she soon found herself alone in the room. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Looking but not really seeing the TV, she thought about how things had gotten her here.

She was in a hotel room with a man she knew she deeply loved. It's funny how things work themselves out. She knew that she loved Inuyasha since before the time that he moved away. It had hurt and she had tried to move on. He did call every so often, but things kind of had a way of putting distance between them.

And then she just had to meet Hojo. The guy that all the girls wanted, and he knew that and played them right. He had everyone fooled, including herself. At least until after their first time together. Then it became his needs and wants. Her dreams dashed to the side. That is until Sango found out, then things started to get back into focus. And now she is here with Inuyasha, the man she truly loves, she just wished that she had waited a little longer for him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Inuyasha came into the room and looked at the beautiful woman sitting at the edge of the bed. He planned for this night to be all about her. But just how to approach that was something completely new to him. His few and far between escapades were usually the kind of 'spur of the moment' fulfillments. But this time he wanted to show Kagome just how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

He watched the emotions play across her face as whatever it was that she was thinking about was displayed. His eyes roamed her face, drifting from the slight arch of her brows to the smooth slope of her nose, from the angle of her cheeks to the full rich lips.

_We were in love before  
But now its so much more  
Cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain  
What I feel in my heart for you_

Suddenly he was kneeling down in front of her and gently tasting those lips. There was a slight gasp from her, as he startled her back to the present. He felt her hands lay against his chest and he applied more pressure to her lips. He wasn't sure why he had made this move or how he got into this position, but something told him this was the right way and to allow his feelings to show him the right course of action in this all-important moment.

He moved his hands to his back, and allowed just his lips to touch this angel before him. He nibbled at her lips and lightly ran his tongue along the line of her bottom lip. She opened to him and tilted her head to give him better access. He dived into her warm mouth and gently ran it along the sides and hers as well.

She arched into him as his lips caressed her neck and then nibbled at her ear lobe. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and then nibbled around to the back of it where he bit at the muscle there, causing shivers down her spine and she slipped her legs and arms around to hold him close to her.

At that sign, he release his hands from his back and placed them on her calves, slowly he ran them up her legs and over the shorts. They caressed each muscle they found and trembled at the velvet softness of her skin. He slipped them up further to her waist where he took a firm hold.

Rising from the floor and pulling her with him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and returned his lips to hers. He held her tightly as he placed his knee on the bed, and then tilted their bodies to fall onto the bed. He released his hold and held his weight above her, straddling her hips.

Kagome loosened her hold on him and looked up into the molten swirl of emotions that were his eyes. She smiled up at him and then pulled him down to kiss his lips again. Her hands messaged the hard muscles she found at his sides and at his moan; she felt the automatic response from her body kick in.

She tried to fight the training that Hojo had instilled into her. Her body wanted to bring pleasure to Inuyasha, disregarding her own needs. But this wasn't that man; this was the man she truly loved. Her body just didn't understand why Inuyasha was not nestled between her thighs where he should be. But Kagome knew that he wanted to give her this night. So, she pulled all her hard won control over her body together and tried to relax into the gentle caress his hands were doing along her sides.

_I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you  
Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore_

As she kissed him, Inuyasha felt the sudden tension in her body when he released his moan of pleasure. How he understood what that meant, he wasn't sure, but he knew now what Hojo had really done to Kagome. As he contemplated whether he should stop this now, he felt her relax, as she silently told him to continue with his expression of love.

_I know it's more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know it's more than love baby do you_

He slipped his lips across her jaw and to the ear opposite the one from his earlier assaults. Repeating his actions from then, he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Kagome. He kissed down her throat and nibbled at the tendon that leads to the clavicle.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed his way up to her breast. Taking them into his hands, she arched up into him as more sounds of pleasure came from her mouth. He kissed down the v-line of the shirt, just skirting the roundness of soft flesh as his hands messaged the undersides of her breast and along her rib cage.

He continued to kiss the exposed flesh as his hands took hold of the hem of her shirt. He shifted down her body to kiss at her stomach as he gathered the shirt and then followed the shirt up to her chest. He kissed the valley between and began to kiss the right mound as he pulled the shirt over her head and throw it to the side.

_Maybe my words don't explain  
Why I'm feeling this way_

When his lips finally touched her chest, he stoked her fire for him higher. He brought new feelings to her body; she felt tightness in her lungs and a burning in her womb. His lips left trails of lighting that zapped her to her core. This was all completely new to her.

Her response to his touch was driving his own desires higher. His needs were pushed aside as he continued to tease the right mound with his lips and message the other with his hands. Taking the tight nipple into his warm mouth and sucking hard, and heard a long moan escape her; he licked the tip and then kissed his way across to the other one. Again, he repeated his motions and the woman below him writhed and groaned her pleasure.

_Maybe my words don't explain  
Why I'm feeling this way_

He caressed her sides and left kisses down her stomach as he moved lower. He wanted to bring her to paradise and keep her there forever. She deserved nothing less. He pulled the green shorts down as he kissed down one leg and then up the other as the shorts followed the path of the earlier shirt. Teasing was all part of the trip to paradise and she moaned and squirmed to tell him she had enough.

Taking his time, much to her frustration, he kissed her body. The strong grasp from the woman before him suggested the real newness of this for her to him.

_I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you  
Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore_

The tightness grew only stronger as he worked her strings of passion. Each new move he made had her passion jump high then slowly drop, until he did something else which caused it all to happen again. She had never been this high before and didn't ever want to come down.

_I know it's more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you_

She was close, oh so close, and as if he was able to read her mind, he moved faster and suddenly she stiffened and her mind soared to the skies. He basked in the glow of her release. Her first of the night and he was going to make sure she experienced more before the morning light.

He moved up her body and watched with passion the tone of her skin lighten as she came down from her high and the lust mist in her blue eyes cleared to leave behind the satisfied haze of deep water blue. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He tucked her into his body and held her close to his heart. He wanted her to enjoy this night and decided to give her time to recover.

_I know it's more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you_

_I know it's more than love baby do you_

"Hmm, that was great Inuyasha," she said dreamily after a bit.

"Just the first for you, love," he kissed her again and pulled her even closer to him. He roamed her body with his hands and felt her do the same. With ease they stroked the others passion fires and soon were gasping for air.

Kagome tugged at the waist of his shorts and groaned in frustration. She felt him smirk against her skin and pulled again at the shorts.

"Hmm, is that a hint that you want them gone?"

"Yes," she groaned against his chest, embarrassed despite what has already happened between them. He moved away slightly and removed the offending article. She looked him over in the light from the TV that was still playing something in the background. The light highlighted his tone body and the shadows made him appear as though he would disappear in a blink of an eye. To assure herself that he was really there, she laid a hand on his chest and locked gazes with him.

When her hand touched him, he felt a jolt run down his body. He took her hand in his and pulled her into his body. He resumed his caress and kisses, which she partook of. He pushed her back against the bed and settled his body between her thighs, she looked up into his eyes and kissed him deeply and pulled him close to her.

Despite her eagerness to rush forward, Inuyasha put a gap between them and lowered his hand to cup her. He felt her new wetness and stroked her; he needed to prepare her, even if this wasn't her first time. He knew it had been awhile since her last time. With ease they pushed the boundaries of their passion.

It became to much and so he positioned himself and then looked at her eyes. She smiled at him and lifted her legs, welcoming him to take her.

There was a bit a pain but not like what she had felt before. But he also filled her so much better than any other had, almost as if he were made just for her. She felt the tightness relax some and fires of passion demanding to be stoked higher. She lifted her hips and kissed his neck.

At her signal, Inuyasha found a pattern that brought pleasure to them both. Kagome felt that she was close and after he pushed against once more, her body went stiff, and her head went back into a silent scream of release, so after he felt his own release send him to paradise.

Inuyasha moved to the side and pulled Kagome to him. They lay entangled together as their bodies cooled down. He slipped from her hold and pulled the covers up over them, then pulled her back against him.

Kagome hummed her satisfaction and snuggled closer to him. Sleep claimed his beauty and Inuyasha decided then and there that he wouldn't ever leave her side again. She was his and he was hers, just as it should be.

A/N:

Well what did you think? Bad, Good? I tried to keep this sensual and hope that I conveyed that well. I didn't want them to just go at it. This was to be a very special time for them. Almost as if it was their first time ever. Please review and let me know what you think. I plan on one more chapter, but that will be after the reviews.

Thanks to

Bookreader9999 – Yes, well he knows he messed up once, so he has to be patient.

Zelix

InusGoodGirl

Dark Angel of Love

DemonicTenshi84

Kicnlus inuforeva

MyogaM34

InuKag Fan

Stone Dragon Ruby – I have enjoyed your story "A Ride Called Kagome" For all those who read this part. This is a very good story of love and motorbikes.

Kjinuyasha

sweetest rose

i-am-cayce

Inu Faceness – Yes well, he couldn't take to one of 'those' places. Not his style.


End file.
